


Gem Kiss

by the_fox333



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by <a href="http://mikepot300.tumblr.com/post/149793130451">this</a> amazing fanart by mikepot300. Super short, but (hopefully) super sweet. Inspiration struck, and I couldn't help myself. :3</p><p>mikepot300 tested, <a href="http://mikepot300.tumblr.com/post/149910587101">mikepot300 approved!</a></p><p>Rated G because one kiss is hardly enough to warrant a T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gem Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikepot300](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mikepot300).



"Come on, Peri!" Lapis urged. "It'll be fun, trust me!"

"Well, okay," Peridot conceded. She refused to admit that she wanted this, and much more besides, but this would suffice for now. Small steps. "I'll go first."

Lapis giggled and sank to her knees, and Peridot leaned down behind her. Tentatively, she placed a hand on the ocean gem's back and closed her eyes. With as much precision as she could manage, she planted a kiss on Lapis's gem. Lapis giggled again and blushed as a small tingle ran down her spine and out across her entire body. Peridot blushed, too, happy to be kissing something of Lapis, even if it wasn't her lips.

"Your turn, Laz- Lapis," Peridot caught herself, almost forgetting to address her intimately. She still called her Lazuli in front of others, but when they were alone, it was Lapis. Lapis liked it, so Peridot did, too.

Lapis turned to face Peridot and got on one knee to match her diminutive stature. Peridot squeezed her eyes shut and waited as Lapis leaned in to peck her on the forehead. At the last second, she hesitated, gazing at Peridot's face. She looked so cute like this, her expression one of both nervousness and excitement. Maybe she could just savor the moment...

 _Why's she taking so long?_ Peridot thought to herself, opening one eye. Lapis grinned innocently, and Peridot opened the other eye and glared at her. "Lazuli, you promised!" she snapped. Lapis only smiled coyly and leaned closer. Peridot, unsure what to make of this, dropped the angry expression and pulled back slightly. "Lapis, what-" she began, but before she could take the sentence anywhere, Lapis kissed her full on the lips. The technician's eyes shot open, and Lapis pulled away a moment later, beaming at her.

"Told you it would be fun," she winked. Peridot looked dazed, her expression a sort of contented smile. Without warning, her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell backwards, hitting the floor with a soft _thump_.

"Worth it," Lapis whispered, carefully bending down and picking the green gem up. The barn floor was no place to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Lapis being chill and low-key flirtatious, and Peridot trying to play it cool but actually being super into her.


End file.
